


Anything and Everything

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Florist Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Stable Boy Katsuki Yuuri, Victuuri Week 2018, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: Ficlets for the Victuuri Week 2018Day One: HistoricalDay Two: PromisesDay Three: MafiaDay Four: Free Day - OmegaverseDay Five: FantasyDay Six: Home/FamilyDay Seven: Alternate CareersDay Eight: Soulmate





	1. [i carry your heart with me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Nikiforov is a poet in the 1950s who goes by the alias, E.E. Cummings, who publishes poems about his secret lover in the newspaper. Many know him as a man who is in love with a woman but nothing more.
> 
> But, Victor comes home to his love of six years, Yuuri, to show him a new poem he wrote for him.

As each day passed, the blanket of snow grew thicker on the bustling city of New York. Yet it was never any quieter; the rush of taxis and people still flooded the streets as they each tended to their days, fast-paced and with purpose. Victor walked among them, head low against the winds and trench coat wet with melted snow. It was the end of a long Friday, but instead of being one of the many that flocked to the bars and clubs, he felt a pull to go home. 

And home he went. 

He struggled to keep his cap in place against the forceful winds, and his briefcase felt pounds heavier than when he had left his office. Cautious of the ice and snow, Victor picked up his pace until  _ finally _ his apartment building came into view. After greeting the bellhop and owner of the building, he flew up the stairs until he reached his floor. The hallway felt longer than normal as he walked to his apartment door. A blast of warm air greeted him when he came inside, and he let his briefcase hit the floor as he took off his coat and cap. 

“ _Okaeri_ ,” Yuuri’s voice rang through the apartment.

Victor’s heart fluttered at the sound of his lover’s voice. He quickly kicked off his shoes and left them by the doormat to be worn tomorrow, and hung his coat on the rack. His feet automatically guided him to their shared bedroom; the photos they had developed blurred as he quickened his pace, eager to see his beloved. 

Victor walked in and smiled at the sight of Yuuri in front of a mirror, cornflower blue tie in hand as he unwrapped it from his collar. His button up shirt seemed to sigh as it was released from its hold, and the collar fell open from Yuuri’s throat. The simple beauty of this man would never cease to be amazing, Victor decided.

He walked over and nuzzled into the man’s neck, a soft hum resonating through his chest. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

Yuuri blushed at the action. “I’ve missed you too.” His forehead suddenly creased with worry. “Vitya, the shades…” 

He looked over to the open window with frustration. Why couldn’t they just live freely? But alas, humanity was cruel and didn’t care to understand anything even slightly out of the norm. Victor went and closed the shades before drawing the curtains to a close; he then resumed his earlier position. 

Worry to the side and handled, Victor brightened up. “I wrote you a poem today!”

“You write me a poem every day,” Yuuri smiled fondly. 

“And I’ll do it every day after,” Victor murmured, bringing his lover’s hand to his lips for a kiss as Yuuri turned around to face him. 

Yuuri fell into Victor’s embrace, their foreheads bumping each other gently. Their lips brushed softly before the kiss deepened, Victor’s arms grasping his lover securely. It was as if he was afraid he’d slip from his arms and vanish into thin air. The smile from Yuuri’s lips could be felt over his own and they sighed into one another when they finally pulled away.

“If you keep writing such poems, one may know our secret.” Yuuri whispered as he caressed Victor’s cheek, a fond look in his eyes. 

“If I cannot shout my love for you to the world, my next best thing is to write about it.” The older man sighed softly. “Is that so wrong, my love?”

“Not at all…  I do love your poems.”

Victor smirked cheekily, “I definitely know you liked the one from a few nights ago.”

“ _ Vitya _ !”

“Oh, darling, you know I’m teasing. Unless it was unsatisfactory, then I’m sure that can be mended”

“Oh, shush.” Yuuri flushed under his gaze, “What’s the poem for today?”

“Ah! Let me retrieve it!”

Leaving the room in a rush, Victor went to his briefcase and brought it back into the bedroom. Yuuri perched on the edge of their bed with interest as Victor dug through his case. Papers flew about as Victor rummaged through the case; he had never been the most organized of people. In a moment he held out a neatly printed paper with triumph, the ink from the typewriter in clean lines on the stark white parchment.

“I haven’t had the chance to memorize this one since I wrote it today,” Victor began shyly. “I’m publishing it tomorrow in my column.”

Yuuri urged him on with a smile so bright it could’ve blinded Victor.

He nodded and looked down at his words, palms increasing in sweat quickly. Glancing up at his lover, Victor felt at ease as he began to read the words that were for the man before him.

 

“ _ i carry your heart with me _

_ (i carry it in my heart) _

_ i am never without it _

_ (anywhere i go you go, my dear; _

_ and whatever is done by only me is your doing, _

_ my darling),” Victor glanced up at his lover before resuming. _

 

_ “i fear no fate  _

_ (for you are my fate, my sweet) _

_ i want no world _

_ (for beautiful you are my world, my true) _

_ and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant _

_ and whatever a sun will always sing is you _

_ here is the deepest secret nobody knows _

_ (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud _

_ and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; _

_ which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide) _

_ and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart _

 

_ I carry your heart  _

_ (i carry it in my heart) _ ”

 

Victor finally tore his eyes away from the sheet with pride on his features and was met with… tears. His heart dropped and he gently cradled Yuuri’s face between his fingers, worry in his eyes. The paper fluttered to the ground.

“My love, are you alright?”

Yuuri nodded quickly and sniffled, “I think... I think that one is my favorite.”

He let out a sigh in relief, “Why do your tears fall, then?”

“I can hear your love for me in every line, and I know it can only grow,” Yuuri whispered through his hiccups. “It was just so sweet, so  _ romantic _ … the most romantic yet.”

“I’ll make the next even better.”

Victor brushed Yuuri’s tears away. He looked up and said, “And I believe you can.”

Victor beamed at him and pulled Yuuri into his arms, the best sanctuary he could offer his lover.

“I love you.”

The older man’s breath hitched and he nuzzled his head into Yuuri’s neck. “I love you more.”   
  



	2. i am for you, only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of promises that may be small but have more meaning than one may believe.

“ _Drive safe_.”

Yuuri’s voice rang from their bedroom as Victor stood by the front door putting on his shoes before heading out to go meet Yakov for lunch. A smile rose to his lips at the sound of his fiancé, footsteps followed after. Victor watched Yuuri walk into the main room towards him, he stood up once adjusting his shoes and pulled him into his arms. He felt Yuuri wrap himself around Victor, his ear pressed to his chest where his heart beat for him. Warmth flooded his blood at the affectionate action and Victor whined cutely, holding Yuuri in his arms securely.

“I promise I always do,” Victor replied, tucking his finger under Yuuri’s chin. “Especially when I know I get to come home to you.”

Tilting his head up, Yuuri beamed up at him and stood on his tippy toes to bring their lips together. A kiss so simple and soft, yet it still made Victor want to stay home despite what Yakov would say to him if he didn’t show him.

“If you’re late,” Yuuri mumbled against his lips. “Yakov will make you do suicides on ice.”

His arms tightened around his Yuuri, “As if it’s something I haven’t done before.”

A laugh broke the kiss and Victor’s face was glowing at the sight of his lover laughing at him. The younger man shook his head, kissing his slightly stumbled chin in fond.

“Go, he’ll make sure you regret it.”

“Mm, but I know I won’t if I stay.” Victor purred teasingly.

Yuuri shoved his chest slightly when he leaned down for another kiss and grinned. Sometimes it was helpless between them. Victor captured Yuuri’s lips again for as much time as he was allowed, knowing Yuuri was caught under his spell just as he was for Yuuri’s own. A sudden buzz from his back pocket made the younger man pull back again.

“You really have to go, Vitya.”

Victor pouted childishly, “You can’t call me that and expect me to leave.”

He snorted, “I call you that all the time.”

“And I love it every time you do.”

“Time to go, Vitya.”

“But, _Yuuri_ ~”

 

“ _Remember, your doctor’s appointment is tomorrow at two o'clock._ ”

 

“..Da,” Victor hummed, his fingers tapping rapidly on the keyboard of his laptop.

“Did you hear me?” Yuuri asked curiously, placing the last clean dish into the dishwasher before starting it.

“..Da.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri spoke steadily, wiping his hands on the hand towel hanging on the oven handle.

“Yes, my love?”

The younger man huffed, shaking his head and walked over to Victor to see him typing another email to another sponsor they met with last week. Yuuri pulled his hands slowly to turn his attention away from the computer. Victor looked up at him from his seat through his reading classes, a flush fell on Yuuri’s cheeks and smiled.

“After practice tomorrow morning, we are going to your doctor’s appointment.” Yuuri repeated softly. “Need to get a check up on your hip.”

“It’s already tomorrow?” Victor asked in surprise, squeezing Yuuri’s hands after his words.

Yuuri nodded, “Remember, it’s just a check up. They said you were fine the last time we went. They just want to make sure you’re okay.”

He frowned, looking away from Yuuri in defeat.

Despite Victor being a champion on ice and in front of camera, a lot of people don’t know he hates hospitals. Specifically, physical therapist. Yuuri learned Victor found them as a sign of defeat but Yuuri quickly showed him why they were important in their lifestyle.

The last thing he wants is for Victor to get hurt since he fell on the ice quite harshly a few weeks back. Yuuri straddled his lap and wrapped Victor’s arms around him, their foreheads bumped gently together.

“It’ll be over before you know it, okay?” Yuuri murmured, “Plus, I’ll be there to support you.”

“Promise?” Victor asked in assurance.

“I promise.”

 

_“I made the pasta like you asked.”_

 

Footsteps running down the hallway from the bedroom made Yuuri turn around from the pot he was mixing. Victor was only wearing his briefs and his hair wet from the shower he got out of. Blinking a couple times, Yuuri took in Victor’s appearance before laughing and continuing with the pasta. Victor pouted at his laughter in response, going into the kitchen with Makkachin trailing behind him after getting up from his dog bed.

“You’re so mean, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head, “I didn’t think eating pasta was worth running for.”

“You did promise to make it last week,” Victor quipped.

“I always keep my promises,” He murmured, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Victor.

The older man pecked his lips and rested his hands on Yuuri’s waist, his chin placed on his shoulder comfortably. They stood together in silence until the meal was finished all together.

“Go get clothes on, you’ll get sick before you eat.”

Pinching Victor’s behind, his husband laughed and quickly went into their bedroom to change. He set the plates and placed the pasta on the dish, making sure to bring some wine out for them to drink. They dove into their meal once Victor joined him. A moan fell from Victor’s food-stuffed mouth, he swallowed instantly.

“God, I’m so glad I married you.”

“Only for my cooking?”

“And the fact that my dog loves you too much.” Victor winked.

The younger man laughed as he forked some of his dinner to bring to his lips, “I guess Makkachin is the only reason I married you.”

“Yuuri! You’re so cruel!”

Laughter bubbled between them and they soon finished the meal, going to the kitchen to clean their dishes. Yuuri handled the washing of the dish to hand to Victor for him to place it in the washer. Victor turned the dishwasher on and pulled Yuuri into his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Thank you for learning and making my favorite food,” Victor whispered sweetly, kissing Yuuri’s forehead.

“Anything for you.”

 

_“I’ll let you know when I arrive.”_

 

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand three times in reassurance, the older man sniffled and nodded to reply to him. There were a few tears falling from Victor’s face that made Yuuri’s chest ache.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Yuuri added to comfort him.

Victor pulled him into his arms to hug him close to his body, trying to remember every detail from their grasp. Yuuri held onto him just as tight, trying not to listen to the voices around them in the busy airport.

It was hard to leave Victor behind, but Yuuri had to leave for the states to help out Celestino with some students. As much as he wanted to bring him along, Yakov has put Victor on a tight leash with the schedule.

“Do you have to go?” Victor croaked out weakly in his ear.

That’s when Yuuri lost it, holding his husband tighter than he expected too. They held each other securely before hearing Yuuri’s flight being called through the overhead speaker. Yuuri pulled away first with a weak smile, stained cheeks from his tears hidden under his glasses. He got a glimpse of Victor’s red cheeks from the tears he began to cry the moment they walked into the airport and Yuuri squeezed his hands again.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Yuuri repeated softly.

“Please call me every day, okay?” Victor began to speak quickly. “And everyday, I mean it. Even if it’s for five minutes, I hate going through my day without hearing your voice.”

Yuuri nodded, “Of course. I’ll make sure to send any videos I take of me practicing as well.”

“Good..” His husband whispered, pulling Yuuri back into his arms once more. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

The older man shuddered a breath, “I’ll miss you.”

Yuuri kissed his cheek gently, “I’ll miss you more.”

 

“ _Can I tell you a secret?_ ”

 

His eyes followed Victor, who picked his head up from his book on the other side of the couch where their feet tangled together. He tilted his head curiously, his fringe falling to the other side of his face slightly.

“There’s something I don’t know about you?” Victor asked, closing his book but keeping his thumb on the page where he left off.

Yuuri nodded, reeling Victor into his trap. The younger man placed his phone down and crawled over to his side to sit in his lap. His legs straddling his hips and one arm leaning on the couch while the other grasping Victor’s open hand to kiss the ring on his finger.

“You wanna know?”

“Of course!”

He grinned cheekily, leaning in slowly to bring his lips to Victor’s ear. A chill ran through Victor’s body and Yuuri felt him shiver at the intimate action. Yuuri opened his mouth slowly to whisper into his ear.

“I love you more than you love me.”

Pulling away, Yuuri watched Victor’s expression change from confused to surprise. He placed his book down on the coffee table by Yuuri’s phone and held him close. Yuuri laughed when Victor began to shake his head vigorously, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck and pampering his skin with kisses.

“Not true!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders, “Not true? It’s definitely true.”

“Nope!” Victor mumbled into his collarbone, “I love you way more than you love me.”

“Victor! I thought you’d promise not to lie to me!”

Chuckling from beneath his chin began as Victor carefully picked up his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. Makkachin soon walked over to nudge Yuuri’s elbow at the sudden commotion that rose him from his sleep.

“The only lie I have ever told you is that Makkachin was the one who hid your ties,” Victor replied, caressing his face fondly. “I don’t care what you think Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri. I will forever love you more than you love me.”

Heat flooded Yuuri’s cheeks from Victor’s confession and eyes wide with surprise, he quickly buried his face into Victor’s neck to hide his blush from embarrassment.

Victor laughed cutely, holding Yuuri securely in his arms and dropped kisses in his hair, cooeing at him in Russian about how cute he was being.

_I promise to love you forever more, Vitya._


	3. the meaning of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakuza son, Katsuki Yuuri, never thought he'd find the one that made him realize the better things about him. Until he ran into Florist, Victor Nikiforov, and fell for him within seconds. They spend a day together after being together for over a year where Victor finally gets the perfect sight of Yuuri's tattoos that weigh him down more than expected.

The best way to describe how Yuuri felt was _changed_.

Recalling the memory of meeting the reason of his change was the only bright thing that had happened to him since he was with his family. The smell of roses on the concrete floor next to his body that laid on it’s back with a weight above of him; it happened to be the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. The flushed pale cheeks of his face that was structured well enough that Yuuri thought a God had made him themselves.

Blue eyes sparkling with shock and surprise as they stared down at the man they fell upon. Yuuri knew it was dangerous to fall in love with such a person, someone so innocent in the way that the only bad thing was forget about an order made for some holiday by a customer. A terrible thing for the son of the Yakuza to fall in love with a Russian Florist.

But, moments like this made him realize why he took the chance to change.

The window of the small cottage was open and warm air blew into the bedroom. Light from the sun grazed the room beautifully, to shine as bright as the one he loves. Yuuri laid on his chest with his arms folded up to rest his head on his arms comfortably. Victor sat up and used his hand to support his own wait on the bed, the white sheets falling down his bare form to his waist. The younger man felt the familiar fingers dance upon his tainted skin carefully, scared he may damage the art if pressing too hard.

“These are beautiful,” Victor whispered in awe. Trailing his hand down Yuuri’s lower back and towards his shoulders again. “You have so many.”

“They’re a heavy weight sometime,” Yuuri murmured in reply, glancing at Victor’s face.

His expression torn with curiosity and concern, fingers coming to a stop above one of the tattoos in the mix. Victor’s blue eyes were screwed on the specific part to the point where Yuuri was almost curious to ask until he spoke up first.

“Tsubaki, it means perfect love.” Victor began when tracing over the flower. “As well as faithfulness and longevity.”

“Vitya?”

The older man shushed him and trailed his finger down his shoulder to his side, bypassing the figure in the middle of all the flowers that sprawled on his skin. A chill ran down his spine when Victor stopped his finger again.

“Sakura, it means fragility and the beauty of life.”

Yuuri felt Victor dip down to press his lips to the skin, making Yuuri tense slightly before putting himself at ease when Victor’s hand moved across the known figure to the other side to trace another flower.

“Carnation, the flower means many symbols based on it’s color.” His lover spoke fondly, “Purple means capriciousness. That makes perfect sense for you, my love.”

“Mean,” Yuuri heard himself pout uncharacteristically, a blush fell on his cheeks.

“Carnations are one of my favorite flowers, I love it.”

A soft sigh escaped his lips when Victor kissed the nape of his neck and continued down the line to the middle of his back on the side to a new flower. The tracing was intricate, until Yuuri realized he was spelling something upon his skin.

“You’ve got some yellow chrysanthemum’s on your side and arms,” Victor murmured, but his voice did not sound the same as others.

“What do those mean?”

“Neglected love.”

Silence fell within the room, Yuuri swallowed as he tucked his face into his arms. Victor moved to lay next to him, peeling his arm out to wrap around his body and curl into Yuuri’s own with ease. Such a thrilling feeling to have someone who fits so well in all aspects, sometimes Yuuri doesn’t understand how lucky he got to be with Victor. He peeked from his other arm to see Victor smiling sadly at him and tucking his face close to his in order to kiss the side of his mouth.

“No more of that,” Victor whispered softly. “I’ll give you all the love you’ve been missing.”

“You will?” Yuuri asked hopeful, weaker than expected.

“If you think I’ll ever love you any less, Katsuki Yuuri.. You will forever be wrong.”

A smile played on Yuuri’s lips and he moved till his body was above Victor’s. Looking down at the beautiful man that captured his heart in seconds. Someone so perfect that Yuuri never expected to meet had fallen into his life as if he was born too.

Victor took one of Yuuri’s hands and kissed his palm, “My heart is yours, I will never be able to love another again.”

“Have I ruined you for others?”

Teasing him, Victor smiled against his palm and nodded shyly. How cruel was it for the Gods to create someone like the man he loved. Yuuri knew this was to be a curse and a prayer in one. A dream that he never wants to be over.

“More than you know.”

“Well, I’d have to say the same for you.” Yuuri replied thoughtfully, caressing Victor’s cheek fondly. “For I will always love you most.”


	4. early bird surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes home after getting things situated with his comeback to find Yuuri nesting for the first time. Nothing nicer than coming home to your lover missing you.

Tapping his finger on his thigh, Victor checked the time on his phone while waiting for his carry on to arrive before heading home. It was three in the morning now and apart of him regret picking such a horrendous time to arrive but he was way too eager. It’s been two weeks since he went to Moscow to finish any sponsorships and meetings regarding comeback.

Yuuri only stayed back to keep his practice routine going, Victor didn’t want him to sit through boring dinners and board meetings.

But, he missed his Yuuri dearly. He called him every day to just hear his voice, see what he’s up to, and if he’s eating right and not cheating like he’s done before. Victor knew they were a week away before sharing their first heat together.

It’s only been a few months since they shared Victor’s rut, all together; Victor was nervous beyond belief.

Which is why he schedules the meets all together within two weeks because he wanted to have time to prep for his Yuuri’s heat. That included being impatient and flying back home right after his last meeting. Yuuri is expecting him home in a few more days like Victor had the patience to wait that long.

The alpha gathered his things and called a cab, heading straight home to their apartment. Victor paid the cab driver and got his suitcases, heading inside.

As he approached the door, he carefully unlocked it and silence was held still. Victor put his coat and case on the floor with his shoes, locking the door behind him before walking to Makkachin to greet the sleeping pup in his bed.

Victor went to the bedroom, the door was open and lights off. His mate usually slept with Makkachin when Victor was gone so he was a bit confused to find Makkachin in his own bed. Walking in, he saw Yuuri asleep within the large amounts of sheets and other articles on the bed. Victor blinked a couple times, thinking he may be seeing the extra things but it’s there.

Is he.. _nesting_?

His eyes shot open once he adjusted to the darkness of the room to see Yuuri swallowed up by the nest of their bed sheets, pillows, and Victor’s clothes.

It was the most beautiful thing he had seen since he got to see Yuuri in Victor’s Olympic jacket. That article of clothing was grasped in Yuuri’s arms, burying his face in the jacket.

Victor decided to change into a t-shirt and sweats to feel more comfortable instead of his jeans and sweater.

Victor’s heart ached at his mate, but quickly paused before hopping into the bed. This was his mate’s nest, which means he must ask permission. Yuuri is going to kill him for waking him up at four in the morning.. But he’ll be even more pissed if he finds Victor resting on the couch.

The older man went to Yuuri’s side of the bed, snapping a quick photo of him on his phone with his hand pressed to his chest and began to nudge his lover from his rest.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered softly. “Yuuri, my love. I’m home.”

The omega groaned in his sleep, Victor watched his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Yuuri realized Victor was standing next to him with a hopeful, restless smile.

“Hi, Yuuri.”

“Victor?” Yuuri asked confused, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “You’re home already?”

“Arrived as soon as I could.”

There was a small pause before Yuuri soon came to the conclusion that he was not dream and Victor was standing there, waiting to be invited to the nest.

“Did you nest for us, Yuuri?” Victor teased with a grin, watching Yuuri turn his head shyly.

“I.. I missed you.”

“It’s a beautiful nest, my love.” His alpha hummed appreciatively. “You should be proud.”

Yuuri beamed at him so happily, Victor thought it was morning. The omega moved over in the nest, pulling Victor’s jacket to his side of the nest and adjusting it then patting the empty space next to him. Victor grinned, getting into the nest and cradling Yuuri in his arms comfortably.

“So.. You like it?”

“The nest? I love it, Yuuri. I’ve never had an omega make a nest in my bed before, especially with my own things.” Victor sparked up immediately. “Makes me feel wanted. Like I’m a good enough alpha for you.”

Yuuri nuzzled his head into Victor’s chest, “You’re the best alpha.”

“And you’re the most perfect omega.”


	5. stable me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruthless Prince Victor has to keep the kingdom well while his father is gone, after a terrible meeting; Victor goes to take his horse for a ride and meets the beautiful, talented stable boy.

“I want immediate contact with Lord Giacometti before tomorrow ends about Italy and their barbaric royals, that does not happen then there will be consequences of each one of you in this room.”

The prince stormed out of the meeting room full of those under his command. He passed by each door down the hallway with an irritable expression screwed on his face.

The Kingdom he lead for his father due to being out of the country was having issues with their treaty with Italy, it was only a matter of time before Prince Michele would cause problems due to the fact of his lovely sister was the one creating the issues in the first place with impulsive decisions for their country.

Huffing at the memory from last week when they had arrived for a dinner and the absolute disrespectful impression they left, Victor walked out the back door when the guards opened the door for him. Walking through the garden, he saw the stable house where he knew his horse, Makkachin, would be.

A ride with his dear Makkachin was the only time he could clear his mind. Approaching the barn, he noticed the door was cracked open and a soft voice could be heard within.

Peeking inside of the barn to find the voice, it was the new stable boy. Victor watched the boy brushing Makkachin’s mane with a beautiful golden tool that he can recall being gifted to him by his mother at the time he received Makkachin. The brown stallion was content under the touch of the stable boy.

Victor soon put his focus on the stable boy’s voice.

It was a soft tone to it, singing as if a mother to a child. An intimate sound that Makkachin seemed to be enjoying enough to let the stable boy brush him, being the anxious one that is; where he can only be touched by his leader.

The song the stable boy sang was one Victor did not recognize, it was also in a language he could not figure out. But, the voice was beautiful. Victor stared in awe at the boy, he had to be at least the same age as Victor. He can’t recall meeting him since it’s Yakov that hires the help.

Victor placed his hand on the wood to listen in more before the door opened, a loud creak of wood echoed in the barn. Makkachin and the stable boy turned their attention to Victor. His face flushed at the sudden intrusion by himself, he stood up quickly and straightened his back. Adjusting the burgundy coat that was tight around his waist.

“Ah! Your highness,” the stable boy stammered out, bowing down onto one knee with his eyes directed to the floor. “My apologies.”

“Rise,” Victor replied to regain himself.

The stable boy stood slowly, not meeting his eyes. Victor noted it must’ve been Yakov or some of the help that told him it was bad to look.

But, Victor was curious.

“What’s your name?”

“Yuuri, your majesty.” Yuuri spoke softly, he seemed tense under Victor’s eyes which made Victor uneasy uncharacteristically.

“Thank you for taking care of Makkachin,” Victor said, softening his tone when looking at his horse.

Yuuri looked up at him then with surprise and gave him a small smile, “Makkachin was antsy after lunch and I’d thought she would care for a song.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile back at the expression Yuuri gave as well as the lack of formalities. He was beautiful up close to him. Brown eyes that were deep in color and made the entire room sparkle as he just looked at him. Messy black hair that Victor had an itch to run his fingers through. _Don’t do such thing, he may take it the wrong way._

“Indeed she did, you also have a lovely voice.”

The heat that was on Victor’s cheeks vanished and was now laid across Yuuri’s own, he blinked a couple times to take in the complement before shifting his feet to the side.

“Ah, thank you, your majesty.”

“Did you sing before you we started here in the palace?”

“No, your majesty.”

Victor tilted his head curiously, “Not even at home?”

“At home, yes.” Yuuri began shyly at the memory in his mind, “My mother sang around the house a lot.”

“Did she teach you?”

“Everyday, your majesty.”

The prince hummed softly, there had to be a way where he see Yuuri again instead of inside a barn. An idea sparked in his mind instantly and he grasped his hands excitedly like a child.

“Could you teach me?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the question and glanced at their joined hands, “I beg your pardon, your majesty?”

“Teach me to sing.. Or if that’s too hard, do you know how to dance?”

“Yes.. Yes! I do know how to dance, I could teach you!” Yuuri stated confidently, until he realized he spoke up a bit too loud. Another beautiful shade of pink fell on his tan cheeks, squeezing Victor’s fingers slightly. “My apologies, your--”

“Victor.”

Yuuri paused, “Huh?”

“Call me Victor,” The prince replied with a grin. “Can I call you Yuuri?”

“Victor.. Ah, yes. You can call me, Yuuri, your-- I mean Victor.”

The prince beamed for the first time in ages, taking Yuuri’s hand to brushing his lips on his knuckles fondly. Yuuri squeaked at him after the gesture, Victor nodded.

“See you soon, Yuuri.”


	6. my home has a heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor looks back at his childhood growing up, trying to figure out what home means to him. 
> 
> And he finds it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dedicating this one to one of my readers who has been keeping up with my fics and it's so heartwarming?? thank you [Bear_Squared51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51) for always keeping up and leaving sweet comments!! it means a lot to me as a writer!!

Victor grew up in a loving home as a child.

His father was always around to pamper him and his mother with affection. He can recall sitting on the high kitchen stool will his chin rested on his hands that were supported by his elbows on the counter, watching his father sweep his mother off her feet as she cooked to a song that only played in their heads.

The memories of going to the pond in the backyard to skate on when they had a free day during the winter weather. His mother would have hot chocolate ready for them when they came in with icicles on their socks and bright pink noses.

He can make a small recollection of sitting on his knees at the age of seven staring at the sky of stars to make a wish. Wishing for the one thing no one would expect him to do.

“ _Please give me someone who will love me like Papa loves Mama._ ”

Every night he’d hope the wish made it to the right star in the sky. Praying that his wish would come true as he got older in age.

But as he went up in age, suddenly the dream began to _die_.

His father came home late every night after, he wasn’t there for Victor’s competitions anymore, to eat dinner with them, to talk to him about his day. It’s like he vanished off the Earth without another word. Victor knew his father didn’t stay late for work, he worked for a construction company.

He hated that his mother knew just as well that he was out doing things that were never what he used to do until he moved jobs.

Victor spent most of his days after school working at the rink before finally talking his coach into letting him do lessons for skating by paying his paycheck the amount needed while using the other half for bills at home. Yakov didn’t know the whole story besides him living an hour away with his parents and going to school still.

Yet, he still took Victor in. The Russian found himself stepping for his father to help his mother.

She drove him to win every competition in order to hand over money for bills and food they’d need. Dancing in the kitchen to her favorite songs when he’d make dinner in order to get her out of bed or off the couch. Helping her around the house with cleaning and redecorating when they both had time, especially on his days off.

At the age of fifteen, Victor had to grow up rather quickly because all he did was spend his time at the rink then come home to a family that didn’t feel like one anymore. Sometimes he feels foolish for making such a wish at a young age.

His father grew to be a selfish human being that only cared to spend money on his own wants like gambling and drinks.

“ _Why is he doing this to Mama?_ ”

Victor would ask the same stars from his past year, a plea in hopes it will stop and he will learn. No matter what, he believed his father could change and go back to how things were.

Where saying “I love you” wasn’t a lie and hugs were warm again instead of cold and distant. But he never did.

Then, he was gone.

Victor can still hear his mother’s sobs every morning after it happened and just before she’d go into the kitchen to act normal while making breakfast for him. Sitting at the dining table that grew colder with a heavy weight in the air from where they’d share family meals, no one would talk sometimes.

His father’s seat empty as he left Victor at the ripe age of eighteen to pick up the pieces. Victor learned how to cook during the time because sometimes his mother couldn’t move from the bed.

On days like that, he needed to fend for himself while also helping her get food in her system. The ache in her heart holding her down from doing such activities.

He’d always try to make her smile through those times of vacant emotions.

Victor saved up for a new apartment in St.Petersburg to be closer to the rink and the city, push his mother to get out of the house to live her life to the fullest instead of despair in her bed.

At the time, Victor thought this was love. It was. Victor loved his mom so much, he’d move across the ocean for her if he had too.

When she’d smile, it was the biggest reward he could ever achieve despite the gold’s he’d earn. Moving into a new apartment away from the bad and good memories of their house was the start of Victor learning about love, learning about selfless love.

It took time as he got older to see her start cooking again, dancing again, and reading again. This was love. She lost so much after his father left, he wanted to give her more love than she deserved.

But, Victor left as well. He had to move to continue the career he was chosen for. His mother wasn’t mad, she wasn’t upset or aching with grief.

She was proud of him.

Victor had to finally let go at the age of twenty-two and move on with his life as she had asked him too. When it was his birthday, he sat with his mother in her apartment with a cake.

Christmas decor sprouted the place brightly and it made him feel at ease. Makkachin sat next to her on the floor as she stood on the other side of the table. She sang to him on her own, the beautiful voice that used to sing lullabies to him when he was a child.

“Make a wish, _Vitenka._ ” Her soft voice asked, eyes full of life while staring at him.

Victor thought a moment before nodding, “I wish I could make you prouder.”

His mother laughed and let him blow the candles, “The best way to make me proud is keep going what you’re doing. Live your life, _zoloste_.”

Victor continued but it began to feel like it wasn’t enough. All his emotions began to buzz off and he never had time to visit her and managed to call her once a month. It was aching for him through those times.

All he wanted was to go back to how things were. In his old house with his mom and father when they were happy and together and everything was okay.

Now he is sitting in his apartment alone with Makkachin on the couch, watching videos of skaters that are in the next competition. It’s so hard to focus because all he can do is skate and skate and skate and skate and skate and skate and ska-

But, everything did change.

He met this skater, someone who swept him off his feet the way he can remember his father doing the same with his mother. Someone with eyes so bright even though the color is a dark shade of brown. The smile they flashed was angelic, Victor could hear angels in the air.

Fear began to bubble up when he went to Hasetsu. Maybe Victor was too impulsive, that’s what his mother thought but she also encouraged him to take the chance the first day he was in Hasetsu after he called her to tell her what happened with their first meet.

Then, Victor realized he called her a lot more to talk about Yuuri.

Katsuki Yuuri, figure skater that represented Japan. He was everything Victor did not expect, the ultimate surprise. He was shy and sweet yet awkward when he didn’t realize. There was so much he learned about Yuuri throughout the year of coaching and in the middle, he let himself fall after holding back so much.

The fear that Yuuri could be another.

Another figure of his father.

But then Yuuri gave him a ring, showed his love in more ways than expected, did mess up slightly with word choice, and brought out all emotions Victor never expected to feel.

If someone asked Victor where he’d be in about ten years ago, he’d say skating. But now, it’s more than that. He’s back in competitive figure skating, engaged to the love of his life, and visiting his mother to meet Yuuri.

The front door was opened and he motioned in Yuuri first then walked in after. He heard the soft sound of his mother singing and followed it with Yuuri into the kitchen.

There stood his mother, dancing to a song playing on the radio while in front of the stove cooking. He smiled and coughed slightly to grab her attention.

Victor’s mother turned around quickly, spoon of sauce in her hand and a surprised expression. Her blue eyes fell on Yuuri before placing the spoon down and pulling him into a warm embrace. Yuuri held back just as tight, nerves still settling in his stomach.

“You must Yuuri,” She spoke fondly to him as she pulled away. “I’m Rosaline. Victor’s mother.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Yuuri replied softly. “Victor has spoken very highly of you.”

“As he’s done the same for you.”

They all help with cooking, Victor does pull Yuuri into a small dance as one his mother’s favorite songs begins to play.

Singing off key unlike his mother, who had the singing voice in the family. They finished dinner together and ate with voices filling the house with joy. At the end of the night, they bid their farewells and Rosline holds Yuuri in her arms again.

“Thank you for loving him,” Rosaline whispered in his ear. “And giving him the home that I had wished for him to always have.”

Yuuri smiled at her and nods, their hands grasping one another.

“Thank you for making him my home too.” Yuuri murmured shyly. “I will love him more than he deserves.”


	7. spilling my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crushing on a customer, Victor finally nails a date with the cute preschool teacher. But, Victor is a bit of a mess during the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also wanted to dedicate this to another reader of mine, though they don’t leave comments; i know they follow 90% of my fics through bookmarks and it’s super sweet!!! so this one is for you [gjapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjapples/pseuds/gjapples)! thank you for supporting my writing!! ^-^

_Play it cool, Nikiforov. It took you four times spilling his drink on the table, three times tripping over your own feet to make dishes fall, two lost debit cards, and one time forgetting the English language for this date to happen_.

Victor looked at his reflection through the glass window of his car, he could see his own determined expression. After three months of pining over the really cute customer named Yuuri, who likes to order a glass of lemonade with a burger and fries with ranch on the side and also was a super cute preschool teacher who taught at Victor’s nephews school.

It was harsh three weeks after meeting him on his first week working at the diner that stayed open all day.

Seeing Yuuri made his days feel less longer and more dream like, looking forward to see his gorgeous face and shy personality. Victor hoped Yuuri would accept his offer and when he did, he was not prepared for the step after because he didn’t think he’d truly get this far.

Walking across the street, Victor headed to the restaurant that Yuuri has recommended they meet when he texted him. Turns outs the place they were meeting was one of Yuuri’s favorite places to eat; making this date more special than Victor had thought. His eyes followed the path his phone was giving him until he had to stop by an alleyway, it was a bit dim and confusion filled his body as he glanced at his map to see if it was right.

_This is for Yuuri, get your ass moving, Nikiforov._

Down the alley, lights grew brighter until he turned the corner to find a simple sign that was light up bright yellow with a language Victor that was not in the index of the three he was fluent in.

The younger man opened the door, hearing a soft cling of a bell and was met by an overwhelming sight. There were tables lower than expected on a beautifully, designed floor. Light along the walls were radiate, reflecting off the happy vibes by the people who crowded the place as they sat on the floor with their food.

A familiar face met his from across the room, Victor’s heart stuttered a few beats to see Yuuri standing with a woman near the kitchen. He wore his usual shy smile but different attire, instead of his usual work clothing of slacks and dress shirt; Yuuri was wearing a loose blue t-shirt with tight jeans.

Swallowing any words ready to spill, Yuuri made his way through the people to get to Victor.

“Hi, Victor. Sorry, we picked a game day for our date. Everyone’s waiting for the game to start.” Yuuri started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, it’s okay.” Victor choked out to his dismay and smiled. “I’m still happy to be here.”

“Me too. Oh, you can set your shoes over there and follow me. I set up our table upstairs so it won’t be too loud.”

Victor was still processing that he was standing here about to have a date with Yuuri. He quickly removed his shoes without question and trailed behind his date like an eager puppy, the people that Yuuri was originally spoke to was eyeing Victor curiously.

A blush rose to his cheeks from the attention, going up the steps and down the hall.

Turning the corner, Yuuri motioned the room with an open door. It was a small dining room with a table similar to the one downstairs minus the lively group of people.

Yuuri had set it up very intimately that Victor felt as if he wasn’t enough to be _standing_ in the room. On the table were two bowls of a meal that looked very interesting and delicious with bowls of soup on the side of them and two glasses of wine.

A proper date like setting, Yuuri motioned one side of the table to sit down at. Victor took a seat on the floor and crossed his legs, grasping the chopsticks to the side of the bowl. There was a sudden drop in his stomach at the simple sight of the chopsticks.

_I don’t know how to use chopsticks._

Yuuri sat down in front of Victor, taking his chopsticks into his hand with ease. Smiling at Victor, motioning his meal.

“Ah, this is Katsudon. A Pork Cutlet Bowl, one of my favorite meals.” Yuuri begins, “I didn’t know if you had or not.”

“Never!” Victor quickly exclaims, his heart strings tugging in all directions and smiled shyly. “I mean, I’ve never had it before. I’m excited to try.”

“Go for it!”

Victor nods nervously, glancing at his food before taking a sneak at Yuuri’s fingers. He adjusted the chopsticks awkwardly in hand without making a fuss for Yuuri to see. He pinched the meat in between the chopsticks before it fell back into the bowl.

Not daring to bring his blue eyes to meet the beautiful brown ones across from him, Victor tired again and it slipped from the sticks as it reached his mouth.

A stifled laugh made him look up shyly to see Yuuri watching him fondly, “Do you know how to use chopsticks, Victor?”

“I think I just made the biggest fool of myself already,” Victor replied with a weak laugh, blinking a few times.

“No no! My fault, I didn’t realize.. I just assumed.” He watched Yuuri reach over and replace Victor’s chopsticks with a fork. A teasing smile that only caused Victor’s swoon meter to rise to 110%. “But, you should’ve told me.”

“I should’ve,” Victor murmurs with a grin. “But, I wanted to try and impress you on easy skill learning.”

“Let’s save that for something you can say you’re bad at but know you’re good at.”

“I’m horrendous at ice skating,” Victor replies instantly, forking the meat to bring to his lips.

Suddenly all his senses were taken as he took a bite, it was the most delicious feeling on his lips and tongue.

Yuuri watched amused at the sight of the his date going to town at the bowl of katsudon. Victor realized he had some rice on his face and began to clean it off before diving into a conversation that he couldn’t make any mistakes in.

_You’re great at conversation, that’s how you win them over._

“You said you’re a teacher, what grade do you teach?” Victor asked curiously as he set his fork down to reach for his drink.

Yuuri beamed at the question as he put his glass of wine down, “I’m a preschool teacher.”

“That’s hot.”

The older man stared at Victor in shock as Victor realizes the words that slipped from his mouth, “That’s not what I meant! I mean-” Putting his hands out to defend himself and hitting the glass of wine on the table. Watching the red colored liquid move on the table near their bowls, the glass cracking when it hits the wood. “I’m so sorry!”

Yuuri quickly gathered some napkins to put on the table and carefully moving the glass with Victor’s help, “Are you alright?” Yuuri asked concerned with Victor’s erratic behavior.

“Perfectly fine. Definitely alright.”

“Are you sure?”

Victor nodded, turning his head away from Yuuri to stare at the floor with an uneasy expression. “Yes. Sorry, uhm, how do you like teaching?”

“Victor,” Yuuri murmured. “If something’s wrong, you should tell me.”

“I’m.. I’m nervous.”

The older man paused his wiping on the table to gaze at Victor confused, “Nervous? About our date?”

“I’ve been crushing on you for ages, every since you started coming to the diner while I work.” Victor hid his face within his wine splattered hands, “I didn’t think you’d ever go out with me.”

All movement stopped and he heard soft shuffling, Yuuri’s hands were warm when they pulled Victor’s own away from his face. There was a beautiful blush across his cheeks and around the bridge of his nose.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t?” Yuuri asked confused, brushing his fingers on Victor’s knuckles.

“You’re so.. Perfect! I’m just some waiter who’s still trying to get his bachelors and I’m barely twenty, not doing much with my life and-”

“-Victor,” Yuuri repeated again. “I’m not going to judge you for things you haven’t been able to do yet.. If anything, I’m nervous too.”

He blinked his blue eyes at him, “Nervous? Why?”

“I’ve been crushing on you as well, since Phichit took me to the restaurant. Look, I’m sorry for the night and how it went. I’m just as nervous as you, when I found out we were having more customers in than usual, I panicked and then I tried to set the table and didn’t realize you probably don’t know how to use chopsticks then-”

Victor leaned in and brought their lips together, no hesitation was made between them. Yuuri squeezed his hands gently, letting himself melt into the kiss. They pulled away slowly, tasting the katsudon and wine from one another lips.

“Sorry,” Victor whispered unapologetically. “You sound really cute when you ramble.”

“You sound really cute when you’re nervous.”

The younger man laughed before dipping down to kiss Yuuri again.

_Maybe the date didn’t go too bad._


	8. in barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To meet your soulmate, you finally get to see color in the world. Yuuri meets his under weird circumstances.

The streets were busy with the most beautiful things in sight. Lights strung from building to building to glow alongside the poles that were decorated with pine wrapped around the metal to match the Christmas atmosphere.

Phichit had his phone up to snap photos of every inch he could manage as they walked. Yuuri peered at everything a bit differently than Phichit though.

Instead of what may be a colorful upbringing, he was faced the the dull shades of black and white. Unlike his roommate, he didn’t find his soulmate six months ago. It was a bit defeating when they met Seung-Gil during the meet with new coming abroad students at their college.

Yuuri was envious but since Phichit could see color, it gave him the advantage to learn about the colors. The lamp poles were a grey metal shade with the green colored pines wrapped around them, or so Phichit said. He mentioned the lights stringing above them were a soft yellow shade, it’s suppose to be the same color as the sun.

All the colors Yuuri did hope to see one day, even if he didn’t have a soulmate like he used to think as a child.

“Yuuri! Look, we’re almost at the market.” Phichit spoke up excitedly, tugging on his arm to get them through the group of people and across the closed off street.

Performers were out, blaring the event with sound that replaced the need for color. Yuuri could hear soft voices singing to Christmas Carols in different languages and tunes of instruments.

The market was wide in range of the plaza, dancing was happening in the middle with music and people’s expressions made the place alive.

“Are you going to stare or can we look at stuff?”

Yuuri huffed a laugh, “Let’s go look.”

They wandered the market for what felt like ages. Yuuri managed to purchase some things for his family to send them out before the semester starts back up again. Holding the bags, they glanced across the street to see the crowd clearing up.

“Did you want to get dinner? We could stop at..”

Phichit’s voice drowned out when Yuuri noticed across the street a certain person.

The man was walking beside his friend, his hands going up and around while explaining something to him. His hair was short and a fringe that covered his eye, despite not being able to see any color; he was beautiful.

Yuuri soon noticed the man glance his way before blinking a couple times to gaze back at Yuuri when his own friend began to speak.

The stranger smiled brightly when catching Yuuri’s eyes, a split second felt like they were the only two people to exist.

Yuuri grabbed enough courage to wave his hand at the stranger, maybe to get his attention. He blushed fiercely under the lights, glancing at his own feet and flickered his eyes back to Yuuri.

Neither his friend or Yuuri didn’t realize it before it was too late something else.

Yuuri eyes widened as he watched the man bump into one of the lamp poles, falling to the ground. He pulled Phichit with him and ran across the street to get to the stranger. Yuuri got down on his knees carefully on the other side of him as his friend was laughing.

“Victor! Are you okay?” His friend asked between chuckles, Victor rubbed his eyes achingly. “I can’t believe you hit the pole gawking at someone.”

“Ah, don’t laugh.” Victor pouted, opening his eyes to feel his head and noticed Yuuri beside him with concern on his face.

“Are.. Are you okay?” Yuuri asked carefully, Victor nodded quickly and raised his hand to his forehead again when shutting his eyes.

Yuuri reached out in reflex to hold the back of his head carefully before his vision suddenly saw white. The younger man felt a shiver go down his back and he blinked again. Everything was _bright_. There was splashes of color around him and at the people passing by them.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, his hand rested on his shoulder.

The younger man stared at the man he held, finding him staring back with shock. His hand moved from his own head to caress Yuuri’s face in awe.

His eyes, such a deep color that Yuuri wish he knew the name of, glanced at his friend. Time seemed to stop for the two of them when they gazed at one another.

Victor smiled so big that it made Yuuri’s chest ache, “What color are your eyes?”

“My mother says their brown,” Yuuri murmured softly, not realizing the warmth in his voice. “What are yours?”

“Blue,” Victor replied so achingly sweet. “Everyone tells me they’re a blue shade. Something like the ocean it seems.”

“Wow.. I think it’s my favorite color now.”

That earned him a brighter smile before his friend, Chris, nudged him gently. They looked at the man and noticed the colors that was splashed on him.

Yuuri wished he knew the names because they really showed the beauty of him.

“I’m sorry to ruin such a wonderful moment, but we are in the middle of Barcelona on the floor. How about we continue this at the First Aid tent, yes?”

Yuuri helped Chris with picking up Victor, trying to hide away the blush on his face from Phichit. Who couldn’t help but literally squeal next to him, knowing he witnessed Yuuri find his soulmate on Christmas in the middle of Barcelona, Spain.

“I’m so tweeting this when we get better connection,” Phichit whispered proudly, pretending to wipe the tear from his eye.

Victor held onto Yuuri’s arm as they walked to the tent down the street. There was something in the air between them and Yuuri wanted to say something but nothing would come out.

Luckily, Victor opened his mouth first.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov. I live in St.Petersburg, Russia. I have a poodle named Makkachin, I’m a figure skating coach for Juniors for the Russia competitively. I’m twenty-seven, absolutely single, I enjoy ice skating, reading books, going for jogs in the morning, and traveling. I’m also a big fan of clothing, I love high end fashion and my birthday is today. I forget things easily, like they slip my mind quickly. I am good at cooking and it’s only because my mother taught me as a child. I can dance but not sing and--”

“This is not the time to tell him your whole life story, but I’m glad you didn’t hit your head hard enough to forget all your pick up lines.” Chris mentioned next to him, reminding them that he was still on the other side of Victor with a grin. “By the way, I’m Chris. Victor’s _best man_ at your wedding.”

“ _Chris!”_ Victor exclaimed, groaning out words in French towards his friend that didn’t sound at all nice in any term or tone shown.

“I’m Phichit! Yuuri’s best man at the wedding too.” Phichit introduced beside Yuuri, shaking Chris’ extra hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“ _Phichit-kun_..” Yuuri muttered, his face burning.

They arrived at the First Aid stand, the woman had Victor sit down. Chris stood beside Yuuri as they began to check Victor out for any signs of a concussion.

“I’m.. I’m Yuuri.” Yuuri spoke up towards Victor. “I’m Katsuki Yuuri. I’m from Japan. But, I am studying abroad in Detroit, Michigan in the states. I also have a poodle, he’s a toy poodle and his name is Vicchan. I’m currently studying education and a teacher assistant at the Elementary school down the street from the apartment. I really like ice skating, working with kids, and.. and exercising. I like to eat a lot but I can’t eat too much because I gain weight easily. My birthday was last month on the twenty-fourth. I studied ballet since I was a kid..”

Suddenly, he ran out of things to say. Yuuri was never prepared for this moment where he’d finally meet his soulmate, meet on weird circumstances.They finished up with the aid and Victor reached out his hand to shake it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Victor spoke fondly towards him. “I’ve been waiting so long for this moment and I used to think of what I’d do.. But now, I don’t know what should do.”

“Good or bad?”

“Definitely good. Beyond good.”

Yuuri grinned at him, finally getting a good look at him. His hair was a gorgeous color that made him so interested. He had so many unique features from his hand, eyes, and facial structure. Someone this stunning shouldn’t be Yuuri’s soulmate, but he was.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri blurted without thinking, Victor stared at him and covering his cheeks. “Oh- I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that, I mean I do but..”

Victor began to laugh and shook his head, “Thank you. You’re beautiful as well, I wish I knew the names of these colors I’m seeing because I think everything about you is my favorite color.”

They stood together in silence, taking in all their details and more.

“His hair is a platinum color like grey except prettier,” Phichit spoke up from the side of Yuuri and Victor, next to Chris. “His coat is a light brown, lighter than your eyes and his sweater is green. Like forest green you could say, it’s a natural color with trees and bushes that I mention on our hikes. Then, his jeans are denim so they’re a nice blue shade. But, dark blue unlike his eyes.”

“His hair is black and glasses have blue on it,” Chris mentions, leaning against the wall with a grin. “His eyes are brown, but the dark brown type you’d see like chocolate. Skin is tan, but a lighter version of it. Not to mention his jacket is burgundy, a shade for red but darker, and his shirt is brown. His pants are khakis, a nice tan shade too. He’s beautiful, Victor.”

Victor grinned at him proudly, “He is.”

Yuuri shook his head, “I don’t think that’s true. You’re the first person I’ve seen in color and even before, I thought you were beautiful.”

Phichit whistled at Yuuri and Victor groaned quietly, resting his forehead on Yuuri’s own. Their actions were so forward but it felt familiar. Like they had met before. Been together before. Victor’s eyes stared into Yuuri’s with so many happy emotions dancing in the blue color.

“Can I take you out?”

Yuuri smiled shyly, he didn’t know what to expect from meeting this man on Christmas day in Barcelona, Spain.

Everything was fast, yet there was apart of Yuuri telling him that it was so right. _Go with him, you’ll regret it if you don’t._ Yuuri nodded slowly, squeezing Victor’s hands three times to show his plea.

“ _Please?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end folks! thank you for keeping up my cute ficlets during victuuri week 2018! i had a lot of fun writing these stories and this one is definitely my favorite!
> 
> talk to me on social media!  
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller


End file.
